


[Comic]Family Portraits

by SDSlanderson



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [3]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, clark as photographer, it was rated g, more focus on the relationships between the trinity, theres actually not much ships going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Before Bekka leaves on a journey with Luthor, she had a wish.





	[Comic]Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> this is like art from 2yrs ago, with lots of twisted figures and distorted proportions that makes me cringe, but I did remember spending a chunk of time and emotions(mostly crying about how I can't art) on it, hope you guys still enjoy this;w;

The timeline is right after the animated movie, Hernan took a visit to his sister.

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made that last pic first in response to the movie because I felt a mighty need for the poor Kirk to have some peeps love him ;w;  
> "The ones you loved are gone, but the ones who love you are still here." was what I wrote for that pic  
> and then I read the official comic and I was like ALL THESE CINNAMON ROLLS NEEDS LOVE PLZ MAKE THEM PLUSHIES AFD,FDSBKDBFSKAJSDBFKJSDBFK  
> so yeah, this is what came out of that ._.  
> sorry the art is old and the quality is not that good ;w;  
> thank you for reading this far.


End file.
